User blog:Rainfacestar/Idea
Alright, Rowan, this is primarilly at you. No ranting. No fighting. No yelling. No nothing. I just have an idea that I got from a wiki. It's the halloween wiki. They are having a contest where you can dress up your wiki. Now, I can personally do so myself, I volunteer to do so. Now, I have a test wiki that I have just made, and I am using it for tests. I think that it's a good example. Rowan, if you want, I can make a cool background using a few Halloween Cat Chararts, which I suggest we get done fast, that I can set up as the background. You can then change back the background to this on Nov. 1. I just think that this would be a good idea for our wiki, and something fun to do. We can maybe have HalloweenClan linked to our front page, and maybe fix up colors and all of that. I wouldn't mind doing that for our homepage. We can also add a few songs to the homepage like Calling All the Monsters that we have on the HalloweenClan page. And then we can add a few other songs. If you want a song put up that you know is a PERFECT Halloween song, leave it below. If it's anymore then, let's say, 3, then I'll draw out 3 random songs out of a hat. Either that or I'll listen to the songs and narrow it down that way x3. Now, I also want everyone to try to get into HalloweenClan, and RP there a bit. Maybe I could first archive it and then maybe add a few images like spiderwebs or bats infront of a moon or something like that to the homepage also. If we must, I'll lower the song limit to two. I think that Rowan and I should talk about this in chat sometime and come up with a decision that way. So leave you song ideas in the comments, also link the video to me in the comments. Think of your favorite Halloween songs and post 'em here. But first, maybe we should find out Rowan's thought of the idea. I still want to be the one to change the wiki up if it's okay. Ya know, "Dress it up" like we do on Halloween. Maybe you could "dress up" your profile also. Add a few pics (as I am giving you right to) of halloween stuff. Maybe add a picture of you in your Halloween costume on there if you are willing to. I most likely will. But if not, then you can just add a few photos on your profile to represent Halloween. So, have fun you guys, and remember, have a spooky Halloween! EEEEDDDDIIIITTTT!!! Okay. I think that I am done getting requests for songs. I'll link 4 songs, the two that get the most votes will be put up on the homepage. Halloween Theme Song by John Carpenter (Micheal Myer): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGGr3Ixfxcg Calling All the Monsters by China Anne McClain: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmSpn3EnsE0 Monster Mash by Bobby "Boris" Pickett: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0thH3qnHTbI Thriller by Micheal Jackson: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOnqjkJTMaA And now for the almighty poll: Which song? Halloween Theme Song Calling All the Monsters Monster Mash Thriller Vote away my lovely wikian friends! And remember, try to be fair and listen to ALL of the songs please x3. Category:Blog posts